Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu (2014-2015 season)
This is the second season of Meelo Evaru Koteeswarudu, Indian version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?. It's hosted by Akkineni Nagarjuna. This season the show was attended by clock: to answer the questions 1-5 the contestant has 45 seconds, on questions 6-11 he has 60 seconds, and from 11th to 15th questions the clock was absent. In this season celebrities Anushka, Rakul Preet, Regina Cassandra, Samantha, Pooja Hedge, Nithiin, Varun Tej, Kalyanram, Sundeep Kishan, Sharwanand and Nanditha as guests appeared. Lifelines In this season these lifelines used: * 50:50 * Phone-a-Friend * Audience Poll * Switch the Question (in celebrity specials) Episodes * Episode 1 (8th December 2014) A. Srinivasulu (?) * Episode 2 (9th December 2014) Sai Babjee (?) * Episode 3 (10th December 2014) Bhanumathi (?) Deepthi (continued) * Episode 4 (11th December 2014) Deepthi (?) Lakshmi Swathi (?) * Episode 5 (12th December 2014) Varun Tej (?) * Episode 6 (15th December 2014) * Episode 7 (16th December 2014) Lakshmana (?) Vanitha (?) * Episode 8 (17th December 2014) Sri Harish (?) Sowmya (?) * Episode 9 (18th December 2014) Akshara (?) Ravi Banda (?) Radha (?) * Episode 10 (19th December 2014) * Episode 11 (22nd December 2014) * Episode 12 (23rd December 2014) Nitin (?) Sri Lakshmi (?) Janaki Devi and Indira (?) * Episode 13 (24th December 2014) Gayathri and Lakshmi (?) Indira (?) Sharmila (?) * Episode 14 (25th December 2014) Sravani (?) * Episode 15 (26th December 2014) Ranga Rao (?) Rakul Preet (?) * Episode 16 (29th December 2014) * Episode 17 (30th December 2014) Ramadevi (?) Jayashree (?) * Episode 18 (31st December 2014) Samantha (?) * Episode 19 (1st January 2014) Venkateswarlu and Pooja Hegde (?) * Episode 20 (2nd January 2015) - Pooja Hegde Special Pooja Hegde (?) * Episode 21 (5th January 2015) Balraju (?) Shobha Rani (continued) * Episode 22 (6th January 2015) Shobha Rani (?) Shashipriya (?) Venkata Krishna (continued) * Episode 23 (7th January 2015) Venkata Krishna (?) Sai Krishna (?) * Episode 24 (8th January 2015) Keerthi (?) Koteswara Rao (?) * Episode 25 (9th January 2015) Shobha Subramanyam (?) Mohanavalli (?) * Episode 26 (12th January 2015) Keerthi (?) Raghuram (?) * Episode 27 (13th January 2015) Sravan (?) Rajashekar (?) * Episode 28 (14th January 2015) Rajashekar (?) Radha Rani (?) * Episode 29 (15th January 2015) Nandamuri Kalyan Ram (?) * Episode 30 (16th January 2015) Ramana Reddy (?) Ragini (?) * Episode 31 (19th January 2015) Sateesh and Phani * Episode 32 (20th January 2015) Rochana Phani (?) Kapil (?) Surendranath (?) * Episode 33 (21st January 2015) - Sundeep Kishan Special Sundeep Kishan (?) Suma (?) Suryakala (continued) * Episode 34 (22nd January 2015) Suryakala (?) Sumadevi (?) * Episode 35 (23rd January 2015) * Episode 36 (26th January 2015) Uma (?) Anushka (continued) * Episode 37 (27th January 2015) Anushka (?) Raghava (?) Vamsee (?) * Episode 38 (28th January 2015) * Episode 39 (29th January 2015) * Episode 40 (30th January 2015) Vasavi (?) * Episode 41 (3rd February 2015) Kishore (?) Maheshwara Reddy (?) Ravi Kiran (continued) * Episode 42 (4th February 2015) Ravi Kiran (?) Sreedevi (?) Seshi Reddy (?) * Episode 43 (4th February 2015) Seshi Reddy (?) Sai Lakshmi (?) * Episode 44 (5th February 2015) * Episode 45 (6th February 2015) Regina Cassandra (?) Vithaleshwar (?) Shilpa Reddy (?) Regina (?) Roja Rani (?) * Episode 46 (9th February 2015) Gayathri (?) Anil Kumar (continued) * Episode 47 (10th February 2015) Anil Kumar (?) Jayasri (?) * Episode 48 (11th February 2015) Jayasri (?) Vijaya Simha (?) Vani Bhavani (continued) * Episode 49 (12th February 2015) Vani Bhavani (?) Dhanush (?) Bhagath Singh (?) * Episode 50 (13th February 2015) - Valentine’s Day Special Bhagath Singh (?) Tammanah (?) * Episode 51 (16th February 2015) Venkata Ramana (?) Nagarathna (?) * Episode 52 (17th February 2015) Priya Darsini (?) Saraswathi (?) * Episode 53 (18th February 2015) * Episode 54 (19th February 2015) Sunitha (?) Pavani (?) Munwarjan (?) * Episode 55 (22nd February 2015) Ram Charan (?) Shaik Munwarjan (?) Swathi (?) * Episode 56 (23rd February 2015) Sania Mirza (?) * Episode 57 (24th February 2015) Nani (?) * Episode 58 (25th February 2015) Snehalatha (?) Rupadevi (?) * Episode 59 (26th February 2015) Kanaka Durga (?) Rajesh (?) * Episode 60 (27th February 2015) Rajesh (?) Kamal Haasan (?) * Episode - (7th November 2015) - Special (1) Seyna (Rs. 40,000) * Episode - (8th November 2015) - Special (2) Faskia (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode - (9th November 2015) - Special (3) Deskena (continued) * Episode - (10th November 2015) - Special (4) Deskena (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode - (11th November 2015) - Special (5) Ayshi and Donfor (continued) * Episode - (12th November 2015) - Special (6) Ayshi and Donfor (Rs. 2,500,000) * Episode - (13th November 2015) - Special (7) Georgini and Faktima (Rs. 640,000) * Episode - (14th November 2015) - Special (8) Gopika and Finda (Rs. 640,000) * Episode - (15th November 2015) - Special (9) Anna (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 160,000) * Episode - (16th November 2015) - Special (10) Alenia (continued) * Episode - (17th November 2015) - Special (11) Alenia (Rs. 320,000 - lost on Rs. 5,000,000) * Episode - (18th November 2015) - Special (12) Shebki and Gina (continued) * Episode - (19th November 2015) - Special (13) Shebki and Gina (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode - (20th November 2015) - Special (14) Donsia and Kendia (Rs. 1,250,000) * Episode - (21st November 2015) - Special (15) Gonbona (continued) * Episode - (22nd November 2015) - Special (16) Gonbona (Rs. 10,000 - lost on Rs. 80,000) * Episode - (23rd November 2015) - Special (17) Prittya and Fondia (continued) * Episode - (24th November 2015) - Special (18) Prittya and Fondia (Rs. 640,000) Sources * About celebrities of season 2 Category:Indian Series